


Show Me Your True Face - Manip

by auntieomega, IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Posture Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome





	Show Me Your True Face - Manip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki Gets Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877402) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



Another in the manip series for Auntieomega’s [A Marvelish Romance series!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/252826)

This one comes from the scene in Loki Gets Blue where, during play, Bruce asks Loki to show him his true face.

_Bruce sighed. “Loki. Show me your true face.”_

_Loki blinked in dismay. “You’re seeing it.”_

_“Remember the collar,” said Bruce._

_“This IS my true face. Where’s the candle wax?”_

_“Show me the face you were born with.”_

_Recognition dawned in Loki’s eyes. “Amygdala.”_

_“You can’t use a safe word for something like that. Play the game, Loki. Show me.”_

_With as bitter a glower as Bruce had ever seen, Loki shifted. He looked at Bruce with eyes bright as rubies. Glacier blue skin replaced the cream Bruce had kissed so often. Awed, Bruce stepped close and traced one of the exotic markings on Loki’s cheek. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, cupping Loki’s narrow chin and tilting his face up._

This is a Photoshop manip. The picture of Loki’s head and the body are two separate pictures, as is the background. Loki’s hair is partially draw on. The markings and skin coloring are drawn on as well. Loki is supposed to look like he is in the process of shifting into his Jotun form. Here is a link to [my post on Tumblr](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/140991183173/another-in-the-manip-series-for-auntieomegas-a) in case something happens.


End file.
